Tout commence
by Clozetif
Summary: fic courte sur comment ça commence entre eux! Entre qui, plein de monde  Sans prétention, chapitre 1 Cloud/Tifa, chap2 Vincent/Yuffie...pour démarrer!  Bonne lecture
1. Cloud et Tifa

**Disclaimer : j'aime les créateurs de l'univers de FF7, Square Enix, et tout leur appartient!**

**Je suis un gros bavard, mais je vais faire un effort!  
>Pourtant cette...non, ce truc mérite que je vous conte son chemin d'écriture!<strong>

**Donc j'ai une béta, gentille, motivante, hyper!  
>Je lui ai envoyé un texte de 6 pages, et après 3 corrections, cette très gentille auteur, m'a renvoyé mon texte, très très raccourci!<strong>

**Seulement voilà! Loin de le prendre mal, je le trouve parfait comme ça!**

**Ouaip! Parait que j'écris très mal parce que je veux faire trop faire style fifille et ouaip, j'en suis pas une!**

**Donc bon bah voilà! Un texte de même pas 600 mots alors que ma base était de presque 6000, j'vous jure!**

**PS : merci Tlicli et j'espère que tu ne le prendras pas mal, car en fait, c'est ton texte et pas le mien en quelque sorte!**

**Ah euh, à la base 4 chapitre! Je vais en mettre 2, les deux qu'elle a...euh...fait fondre! Promis les prochain c'est moi qui les 'tond'!**

* * *

><p><strong>!<br>**

**Je te quitte !**

**!**

**!  
><strong>

Tifa terminait sa vaisselle, tranquillement. Cloud entra par la porte du bar dont il avait les clés.  
>Elle leva une seconde la tête et le salua d'une voix et d'un sourire fatigués :<p>

« Bonsoir. »

« Bonsoir. »

Il répondit d'un coup d'œil et d'un hochement de tête, rapide. Sac sur l'épaule, il se dirigea vers les escaliers.  
>Il lança sa question de profil, d'une voix aussi basse que son regard :<p>

« Bonne journée ? »

« Hum...oui. Bonne journée? »

Elle lui retourna la question d'une voix aussi monotone que son occupation.  
>Il acquiesça, ajustant les sangles sur son épaule :<p>

« Hum...oui. Bonne nuit. »

« Hum...Bonne nuit. »

Elle saisit son éponge et s'avança. Ils soupirèrent ensemble au moment de se croiser, Tifa partit en salle, et Cloud entama les marches, mais stoppa :

« Non. »

« Hum?...Non ? »

« Tifa, je te quitte. »

Il revint près du comptoir, Tifa figée sur son éponge et sa table :

« Ah?... »

« Oui. »

« Non. »

« Non ? »

Le bruit du sac chutant à terre, résonna et brisa le silence et l'instant malsains.

« Cloud, on n'est pas 'ensemble'. »

Il la rejoint à grand pas. Elle lui fit face, tête basse. Il s'inclina et lui colla un baiser sec, brutal, la faisant reculer.

« On n'est pas 'ENSEMBLE' ! » ragea-t-elle, les joues rosies.

Elle leva le menton de défi. Il franchit l'espace d'un pas trop grand, la bousculant contre une table.

…

Ils avaient fait beaucoup de choses ensemble dans la salle du bar, du fou rire à la dispute, de la discussion tardive au silence complet, de la bataille d'eau avec les enfants à la guerre froide devant les enfants...Mais ça jamais...Comme quoi...Tout arrive...

...

Il se redressa et referma son gilet :

« Bon. »

Elle se dressa sur ses coudes, sans malaise malgré sa nudité partielle :

« Bon. »

Il se passa les mains sur le visage, et souffla fort dedans. Elle baissa la tête et se frotta la nuque :

« Cloud...On est ensemble. »

« Tifa...je te quitte plus. »

Il ôta l'un de ses mains et la posa sur la tête en face de lui. Elle leva son visage, la main glissa sur les yeux.

« Non. »

« Ah... »

Il inspira à fond :

« Oui. »

« Où est le problème ? »

Elle descendit de table et le bouscula :

« Bon. »

« Y-a pas de problème. »

« Ah... »

Ils l'enlacèrent et partirent vers les escaliers. Elle s'écarta pour éteindre la lumière :

« Bon. »

« Tifa...je t'aime. »

« Ah... »

Il souffla comme un bœuf dans l'obscurité. Elle chercha sa main et trouva des doigts mous.

« Quoi ? On est ensemble ! »

« Tu !...Tri..Tricheuse ! »

« Non. »

« Je t'aimais avant ! »

« Bah, oui ! »

« Longtemps avant ! »

« Bah, Cloud, moi aussi ! »

« Ah... »

Ils se turent devant la chambre des enfants, et firent le moins de bruit possible dans la chambre du haut.

* * *

><p>Après une dernière relecture, j'adore toujours autant!<p>

Elle voulait que je revienne à 'essentiel' de mon histoire!

Bah, là , franchement! c'est nickel!

Aller au chapite deux!


	2. Vincent et Yuffie

**Disclaimer : Tout a Square Enix! Bravo les gars!**

**Et donc dans la foulée chapitre 2 sur Vincent et Yuffie, et un peu d'humour!**

**Avec ces deux là, j'aime bien aller dans la rigolade!**

**Hop! voilà!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>!<br>**

**C'est nul !**

**!**

**!  
><strong>

Yuffie était la star des animatrices de soirées. Vincent était le champion des plombeurs d'ambiance.

Yuffie tenait à chauffer l'ambiance. Vincent tenait beaucoup à ce qu'il n'y est pas d'ambiance.

Vincent tenait beaucoup aux longues nuits à la lumière des bougies. Yuffie n'aimait les bougies que sur un gâteau!

Un_ bisounours_ chez la famille _Adams_!

Yuffie sautillait sur le sofa :

« Aller, aller Vincent ! »

Vincent décroisa ses bras pour se stabiliser :

« C'est nul. »

« T'as peur ! T'as peur ! »

« Non. C'est nul ! »

« Roh ! Qu'il a peur ! »

Il souffla dans son col :

« Non. Oh que c'est nul... »

« Et bah ! »

« C'est...bon... »

Yuffie fit un bond de deux mètres, le sofa couina :

« OUAIS ! »

« Ça va être nul. »

« Bon! T'as bien tout compris ? »

« Oui. C'est si nul. »

« Alors, alors...Action ou vérité ? »

« J'ai pas peur. Je suis trop vieux. »

« Et bah ! Rajeuni ! Moi je vais trouver des trucs très sérieuses, très...adulte ! »

Il la lorgna un long moment, dans un long silence boudeur :

« C'est nul. »

« Ouais, ouais! Et donc? Alors ? »

« Action. »

« Embrasses-moi. »

« C'est nul. »

« C'est adulte ! »

« C'est nul ! »

« T'as dit Action ! »

« C'est ...!...J'ai dit. Bon... »

Yuffie tendit son visage en toute innocence, tranquillement certaine que Vincent trouverait un endroit anodin, mais elle fut très surprise.

Lui fit son office dans un calme religieux, et avec une application chaste et pure. Il enchaîna :

« Action ou Vérité. »

« Ac...tion... »

« Barres-toi. »

« De...D'où ? »

« De là. »

« C'est nul ! »

« Yuffie, t'as dit. »

« Mais...!...Bon ! »

Elle sauta au bas au canapé :

« Voilà ! »

Vincent pesta dans son col :

« Putain...C'est nul... »

« Mais non ! Action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité, Action c'est nul. »

« Tu m'aimes ? »

« Putain c'est... »

« D'amour ? »

« Putain qu'c'est nul ! »

« T'as dit ! »

« Oui. »

« Bah dit, puisque t'as dit ! »

« J'ai dit. »

« Et bah dit ! »

« J'ai ! Dit ! Action ou Vérité. »

Yuffie planta ses griffes dans le sol, et le fixa consternée :

« Quoi ? »

Il détourna les yeux et se racla la gorge pour s'éclaircir la voix... :

« Tu vois c'est nul ! Si nul que tu veux plus jouer. Tant mieux. »

« Vérité ! »

« Tu m'aimes ? »

« Oui ! »

« Attends. »

« Action ou Vérité ? »

« Yuffie, atte-... »

« Action ou Vér-... »

« Action. »

« Embrasses-moi. »

« C'est nul. »

« Mais non ! »

« Si. Encore. »

« J'ai le droit. Embrasses-moi ! »

« C'est tout ?...Juste?... »

Yuffie se dressa sur ses genoux, choquée :

« Ah...Donc...C'est nul? »

Il ouvrit sa cape et se pencha vers elle :

« T'as pas dit autre chose, Yuffie...si tu... »

Elle y grimpa tremblante :

« Veux !...Tout à l'heure, on terminera le jeux... »

Il l'enveloppa avec douceur et se racla la gorge à nouveau :

« Bon, t'as dit. Et j'ai dit. »

**!**

**... !**

Yuffie emmerdait souvent Vincent avec des jeux stupides. Toujours il se laissait convaincre. D'ordinaire, elle devait insister pendant plusieurs jours, voir plusieurs semaines. Un mois pour le précédent, un défi de cochon pendu...de chauve-souris. Plus il prenait ses grands airs, plus elle cherchait des jeux stupides...voir très stupide!  
>Ce soir-là, elle n'avait pas insisté beaucoup...Pourtant le jeu était extrêmement très stupide...Comme quoi...Tout arrive...<p>

**... !**

**!**

« Vincent ? Action ou Vérité ? »

« C'est nul...Vérité. »

« Bah justement...C'était vraiment...nul ? »

« Non. Action ou Vérité ? »

« Action. »

« Encore. »

« Ah! Mais ça c'est nul, Vincent ! Encore la même chose ? »

« J'ai le droit. T'as dit. »

« J'ai dit. »

« Encore. »

Yuffie s'extirpa de dessous, et grimpa dessus :

« Bon... »

« Yuffie ! C'est pas la même-... »

« Vincent, t'as pas dit...Alors si tu veux pas... »

« On finira le jeu après. »

« Mais...si c'est pas la même chose ?... »

Il l'enveloppa de sa cape :

« Après...J'ai oublié de t'embrasser. »

« A ce rythme là, on le finira jamais ! »

« Hum...C'est pas si nul... »

**!**

Malgré des règles précises, certains jeux ne s'arrêtent que si on le décide...

Ils jouèrent longtemps, et remirent la partie au lendemain!

**!**

* * *

><p>C'est idiot j'suis tout fier!<p>

Me descendez pas en flèches les mecs!

Chapite 3 pour bientôt, j'attends des réactions et surtout celle de ma béta!

Spéciale dédicace pour elle, qui n'arrive pas à trouver du temps pour ces fics!

Salut!


End file.
